


Willow

by Compulsory



Series: Evercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Part 1 of a 15 part Supercorp x Evermore Collection.Kara and Lena watch a movie and open up to each other and have their first kiss.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Evercorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Evercorp





	Willow

Kara fiddled nervously with the door handle of her apartment behind her back. She leaned against the door, facing Lena in the hall in front of her. Three dates. They had been on three dates and they hadn’t kissed once. Each day they would make it to the door of Kara’s apartment and dance around a kiss. They’d draw out their hugs, staring into eachothers eyes. The tension would rise and then she would get scared and clear her throat, making sure to thank Lena before rushing into her apartment. It was entirely her fault. She just wanted their first kiss to be  _ perfect.  _ When she was nervous she lost control of her strength more easily. Her first kiss had been the worst. She had broken the guy's nose and then her car door shortly after. She’d gotten better with kissing guys after that, but whenever she got anywhere close to kissing Lena she felt all control slip away. Kara continued to fiddle with the door handle; she could feel the tension rising. Lena walked over and gave her a hug. “Thank you so much for tonight. It was wonderful.” Kara felt herself relax in Lena’s arms. “No, thank  _ you _ . You made tonight perfect” Lena slid her arms from around Kara’s back and onto her biceps. They were close. “I-” Lena cut her off with a kiss. Kara felt her whole body tense up in shock and in fear of hurting Lena. When nothing happened, Kara relaxed into the kiss. The kiss became more passionate, messier. Kara reached back to open the door and in one quick movement she crushed the handle and ran into the door causing it to crack down the middle before falling over into her apartment. She gasped “Lena I am so sorry. I can go get the spare door and --”. Lena burst into laughter. “Do you have a spare bed too?” she said playfully. Kara blushed a deep red “No I- um. Just come inside while I fix the door?” 

With the help of superspeed the door was fixed in a matter of seconds. Lena stood preparing to leave. But before she started out the door Kara spoke up “I. Um. I was wondering if you wanted to stay and watch a movie before you left.” “Yes. I’d love to.” Lena said with no hesitation, “I mean you don’t have to” Kara rambled on, not registering anything Lena had said. “I totally understand It’s late and you have work tomorrow. Just forget I asked.” Lena smiled and bit her lip. “Kara. I said I’d love to.” “Oh.” Kara said blushing “Okay! What would you like to watch! I have E.T. Or we could watch Star Wars. Wait. That’s still space. You like space though right?” She rambled. “Yes darling, I love space. E.T sounds great.” Lena decided, cutting off Kara before she could rattle on any more. “Perfect!” Kara exclaimed. Kara ran and got some blankets and set the movie up. 

Two hours later the credits rolled and the couple stayed put, not wanting to move from the comfort of eachothers arms. Kara sat with her head resting on the arm of the couch ,her arms wrapped around Lena. Lena’s head was now on her lap. Kara cleared her throat and started playing with Lena’s hair. She didn’t want Lena to know she had been crying. “Eliza used to show me E.T. all the time. She thought the story of an alien separated from its home would be relatable. What she didn’t realize was that E.T. got to go home at the end. I never told her that it hurt to watch.” Kara sniffled. “A few years after I landed on Earth, Lilo & Stitch came out. That was better.” Kara laughed “The story of an alien who came to earth and found family there. It was more comforting than the story of E.T. But the next time I watched E.T. I realized that E.T. did find his family on Earth, he just had the luxury of going home too. I like E.T. but i’ll always relate to Lilo & Stitch more.” Lena’s head was now tiled up, facing her as she listened to every word Kara said. “You’re my family Lena. You were my family before you were my girlfriend, but I know now more than ever you are my family and you always will be.”

Lena’s breath caught. “I’m a Luthor, Kara” Lena started “No, Lena I thought we had talked about this” Kara interrupted. “Let me finish, Kara.” Lena replied in her best CEO voice, firm but soft. “I’m a Luthor, Kara. I’m rough on the surface, but you cut through like a knife. I’d promised myself I’d never let anyone in, but you broke down my walls and I could feel you sneaking in. That scared me. But then I realized you were like a trophy or a champion ring, and if there was one prize I’d cheat to win, that prize would be your heart. While this should’ve scared me more it didn’t. Our relationship is like a willow. Its roots are strong but sometimes it looks out of control, and that’s okay because that’s just how family is. You are my family too Kara. I’d do anything for you.” Kara looked down at Lena and lifted her chin before pulling her into a kiss. “I love you,” Kara said. “I love you too,” Lena replied. “Can we watch Lilo & Stitch now?” Kara asked. “Anything you want darling” Lena said. “Yay!” Kara squealed. “I’ll be back just one second” They got the movie ready and snuggled up again. Kara fell asleep with Lena cuddled up against her and Lilo & Stitch playing in the background, feeling warm and safe. 


End file.
